


Kung Fu Panda (Omegaverse) (One Shots)

by Arely012



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottoms!Shen and Po, F/M, Fanart, Gamma/Delta, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Po, Omega!Shen, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rape, The images aren't mine, Tigress has a penis, Tops!Everyone
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arely012/pseuds/Arely012
Summary: Serie de One Shots con contenido sexual sobre Po y Lord Shen siendo sumisos.PD: Están en versión humana con sus respectivas características de animal.
Relationships: Lord Shen/Everyone, Po/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Kung Fu Panda (Omegaverse) (One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Empezamos con el clásico Ship, el Po/Tigresa.
> 
> Donde Tigresa y Po están en su luna de miel en su nuevo hogar.
> 
> (PD: Si algo le incomoda le recomiendo abandonar el libro, si tiene curiosidad adelante.)

Los dos forman bonita e inusual pareja, un chico panda alto con una chica tigre que le llegaba al hombro, la mayoría pensaba que cuando hicieran el amor, la femenina sufriría de dolores de cadera, pues consideraban el Guerrero Dragón una bestia en la cama...

Ja...

si supieran que en aquella relación, la chica es la que domina... Pues Tigresa es una Alfa, y su compañero Po es un tierno y adorable Omega... La mujer se siente afortunada de tener a un varón en el que podrá amar, consentir y por supuesto... Disfrutar.

* * *

Ambos disfrutaban de su luna de miel, se podían escuchar los gemidos de un hombre en aquella cama, quien mordía la cama al sentir las lentas embestidas de su mujer...

El cuerpo de Po estaba lleno de marcas, en sus piernas, brazos, su cuello, abdomen y alrededor de sus pezones... 

Justo en esta luna de miel el celo del Omega llego, y claro, era una oportunidad de que llegaran al siguiente paso para fortalecer su relación...

Para Tigresa, la sola idea de que su Po manejara el papel de la 'Mujer' en aquella relación le parecía demasiado excitante...

 _''Vamos cariño''_ La chica entre jadeos comienza a hablar _''¿Como se dice?.''_

Po dejo de morder la almohada para hablar _''Mami... ¡Quiero mas!.''_ Po grito entre gemidos...

 _''Buen chico.''_ Con esto la chica empieza a dar mas fuerza y rapidez a sus embestidas, esta sensación de que su entrada esta siendo estimulada, lo hace sentir en los cielos, aun mas que hace este tipo de cosas con la persona que ama...

La guerrera Tigresa no puede contenerse mas de esta sensación, necesita llenar a su Omega...

_''¡Po!.''_

_''¡Tigresa!.''_

* * *

El chico descansaba sobre los senos de Tigresa, respirando hondo al sentir la mano de su esposa acariciar su cabello...

Tigresa decide abrazar a su novio con fuerza, para susurrarle _''Escúchame bien Po, tu sabes muy bien que me perteneces y si te atreves a desobedecerme, te castigare tan duro que no recordaras ni quien eres, ¡¿Entendido?!.''_

Po sonrió con ternura, le parecía adorable la actitud posesiva de su Alfa, ''Claro cariño, eso esta bien para mi, mi guerrera hermosa.''... Procede a darle un pequeño beso a los labios de su pareja...

''Awww, eres el Omega mas tierno del mundo.''

Si Po tuviese una cola como la de los perros, la estaría agitando con felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Prácticamente me falta mejorar en varias cosas, sin embargo, pueden darme un consejo si gustan... Así que al fin, traje un libro Omegaverse con Po y Shen Omegas.
> 
> I can speak English, if you want to talk with me.


End file.
